Numerous portable and retractable brushes have been provided in which a bristle member is adjusted to a fully concealed position within a housing. Such brushes are adaptable to be conveniently carried about a person, for example, in a pocket or in a handbag and usable for a variety of purposes. These purposes include grooming, clothes brushes, shoe brushes and the like. A principal benefit of such brushes is their compact construction and ease of operation.
Examples of previously developed retractable brushes include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,674,001 issued to Abrams, et al on Apr. 6, 1954 and entitled "Pocket Wearing Apparal Brush"; U.S. Pat. No. 2,865,039 issued to Kaye, et al on Dec. 23, 1958 and entitled "Retractable Brush"; U.S. Pat. No. 2,916,756 issued to Peilet, et al on Dec. 15, 1959 and entitled "Double-Acting Self-Cleaning Retractable Brush"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,757 issued to Peilet on Nov. 27, 1962 and entitled "Retractable Brushes or the Like With Locking Devices". Such prior art retractable brushes are composed of numerous components and require a complex actuating mechanism. Furthermore, prior brush construction has required strict adherence to close manufacturing tolerances. This requirement of close manufacturing tolerances has a direct bearing upon the reliability and life of such retractable brushes. The number of components and complexity of actuation, additionally, has a direct bearing on the wear of the brush components.
A need has thus arisen for a retractable brush that has a minimum number of components and which is simple to actuate to insure a reliable product and one which is maintenance free. A need has further arisen for a retractable brush that is easy to manufacture in that manufacturing tolerances are not critical. A need has further arisen for a retractable brush that is compact and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.